Josux system
Josux system is located in the long, stable warp lane between Turbela and Lova Regal in Vigilius sector. Josux system acts as the main naval depot of the Battlefleet Vigilius and its location allows the battlefleet to answer threats in Turbela-Ivaldi as well as Lova Superia subsectors in a matter of days - if not of hours. Josux system itself lies outside of the sector's subsectors. Overview Small red dwarf star Josux is orbited by six planets and a dozen planetoids in the outer rings of the system. Of the three rock planets none have atmosphere to speak of leaving them nothing but dusty rocks. The three rock planets are the innermost planets numbered from 1 to 3 respectively and between each of the rock planets there is a dense yet narrow band of asteroids, now largely exploited by the millennia long efforts of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Imperial Navy. The three outer planets - Josux 4, 5 and 6 - are gas giants with numerous moons. System was settled in M32, after the events of the Scouring and the Second Founding, by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The agents of the Red Priesthood constructed orbital dockyards around the moons of Josux 6 while the gas giant itself saw construction of large gas extraction and refinery sites. Officially opened in 3.502.131.M32 Josux 6 has acted as the naval garrison of Vigilius ever since. Government The whole system is governed by Lord Astral of Josux who is usually an older and retired member of the Imperial Navy. Most likely a member of Battlefleet Vigilius. Lord Astral of Josux has a large impact on the performance and doctrines of Battlefleet Vigilius and the post is seen highly prestigious but also very dangerous one. Adeptus Mechanicus ambassadors keep a close eye to the political atmosphere within Josux system as a number of the lord astrals have indeed used the seat of Lord Admiral of Battlefleet Vigilius to participate in the table of the High Senate of Vigilius. Josux 1 Josux 1 is a small, rock planet with a cold metal core. It is located so close to its star that it is tidally locked and the solar flares have all but blown away its thin atmosphere and its surface is extremely inhospitable to any form of life. Few small survey rovers of Adeptus Mechanicus constantly patrol the planet in the hope - and fear - of finding anything unusual. Josux 2 Josux 2 is also a cold, small rock planet with little to no usage for the Imperium of Man. An effort to chart the underground tunnels, born of the rapid cooling of the core caused by unknown reasons, was made between 271.M33 and 296.M34 but the results yielded no interesting features what so ever. Some wholly mechanical extraction teams have dug the tunnels for numerous occasions in the hope of discovering valuable resources but to no avail. Josux 3 Located just before the goldilocks zone, Josux 3 is extremely inhospitable to human beings. Runaway greenhouse effect has rendered the world dead some thirty thousand years ago, its atmosphere is mostly comprised of vaporized mercury and other toxic compounds. Josux 3 is slightly smaller than Terra and has one small moon. The moon, Josux 3-a, is a dusty rock which has large radar scanners located on world and operated from the vast tunnel complex below ground. Josux 4 Josux 4 is a gas giant and is also the largest planet in the system. It has twenty two moons of varying sizes, many of them housing different kinds of radar and defence systems. Gas giant itself is largely untouched. Josux 5 A large gas giant with fifteen natural moons. Josux 6 Medium sized gas giant located at the edge of the system before the coronary asteroid clouds surrounding the system. Josux 6 has twelve natural moons and a narrow ring of ice, dust and rocks. The upper atmosphere of Josux 6 is dotted with massive gas extraction systems created by the Adeptus Mechanicus in M32 and a constant flow of fully-pumped gas freighters travel between the refineries of Josux 6-h, Josux 6-i, Josux 6-j and Josux 6-k. Josux 6-lambda Josux 6-lambda, or simply "Josux 6-l", is the largest of the twelve moons of Josux 6 and is about the third of the size of Terra. On the moon is located the massive Vigilius Astra institute which famously trains almost all of the sector's captains and other high-ranking members of the Battlefleet Vigilius. Large orbital dockyards built by Adeptus Mechanicus orbit Josux 6-l and are noted for being the largest ones outside of any forge worlds in the sector. Category:Planetary Systems Category:Imperium Category:Vigilius sector